luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
"It's-a me, Mario~!" '~ Mario'' You know him, you love him, it's the one and only '''Super Mario! With his brother Luigi at his side and other various allies, he's obviously one of the main characters of LuigiFan00001's channel. While it is true he has his heroic personality, there are times, however, when he is vain, such as in Angry Birds Go as the final boss. But afterwards, he learns his lesson. Nevertheless, he is a good character that doesn’t display his flaws often. Background Hailing from Brooklyn, New York, Mario was originally known as "Jumpman" back when he was a carpenter. He eventually became known alongside his little brother Luigi as a plumber. Since then, both of them had ended up in the Mushroom Kingdom via a Warp Pipe. Personality The personality of Mario differs between series. In Super Plush Mario, he acts as a heroic character, much like his mainstream version. However, in Angry Birds Go Plush, he is an arrogant, selfish ruler. Even in the Mario series, he can sometimes act rude. He even went crazy in Boom Boom and Pom Pom after eating a "Jokey Mushroom." Notable Appearances * Super Plush Mario (Most Episodes) * Angry Birds Go- Episode 1, 7 and 8 * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Plumbers vs. Zombies * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 1 * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 2 (Episode 50 Only) * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 (Episode 16 And 27 Only) * Go Shrek or Go Spirits: A Super Smash Bros Ultimate Special As a Villain In the Angry Birds Go Plush series, Mario is the main antagonist. He gets angry at King Pig for interrupting his race, and when he hears about King Pig starting up his own races, Mario sends his flunkies after the Angry Birds and pigs. As a Boss Mario is the final boss of the entire Angry Birds Go Plush Series. He is the only racer to have three entire phases. Ending *SPOILER ALERT* Mario first appears as hating the birds towards the end when fleeing. Although after learning how to share his ideas and concepts with others thanks to Chompy Mage, Mario has a change of heart. He even gets a cake for the Birds and Pigs to feast on as a token of his apology (and since the original cake had been destroyed prior.) Gallery Mario Kart.png|Mario in his Kart. Mario Serious.png Make a Monkey Out of Me.png Quotes "Hm, oh well! Mario get you next time!" "YOU... YOU STUPID BIRDS! AND YOU SMELLY PIGS!" "YOU SMELLY EAGLE! YOU STUPID WARIO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" "What a tasty treat!" "Noooooooo..." "SUPER STAR, MY GIANT BUTT!" "Hm, who cares? I just want to go and get some SPAGHETTI!" "You... you killed my brother... YOU SON OF A B*TCH!!" -Realizing Shrek had just killed Luigi. "Oh yeah! Who da hell is dis bish?!" "You're an idiot!" "Mamma-mia!" "Let's-a go!" Trivia * Although appearing as a hero, other times Mario will be cocky or even a villain. * Usually his true colors are seen when not seen in one of his games. * Mario is cocky due to LuigiFan not finding an actual personality in Mario. ** This is also due to Mario's fame having the potential of going to his head. * Originally, the Mario plush was 10 inches tall. It has since been shrunken down. Category:Heroes Category:Angry Birds Go Category:Angry Birds Go Characters Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Super Plush Mario Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Fire Elementals Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Guest Stars Category:League of Heroism Category:Tails Doll Movie Characters Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Contestants Category:Mario vs. PacMan Category:Super Smash Bros Plush